Caught on the right side of wrong  EZRIA
by NiceVestHarding
Summary: Aria and Ezra know they have something but decide it's best to avoid each other but things don't always end up the way they hope when they can't resist there feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1: Call me Ezra

**Chapter one:**

**ARIA POV**

-à PREVIEW: It was the first day of Aria Montgomery's junior year at Rosewood high school. Emotions were flying through her head as she strutted through the front doors with her best friends, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. Aria has always been close to her friends but things changed last summer when her gorgeous but strong headed friend, Alison Dilaurentis went missing suddenly. Several months later Aria moved to Iceland. This was her first year back in Rosewood since the disappearance. Everything seemed like a blur. She remembered walking up and down those halls everyday for years but now she just felt as if she had fallen off a cliff and never looked back. The girls never lost touch over the summer and are now finally reunited. However, things will never the same without Alli.

Aria walked into her first class, English 11 AP. _Yes!_ English was her favorite subject. Aria took a seat in the 3rd row of the classroom. As she looked up she saw a young man writing on the board. She wasn't sure what he was doing until he turned around and said _"Hello, I'm Mr. Fitz your new English teacher"_. Aria had to admit she was surprised. He was so young and extremely handsome. "I guess I could live with this" she thought as she opened up her binder to write down today's objectives. The bell rang to signal the end of the period Aria stood up and began walking out of the classroom as she dropped her folder. She went to reach for it when suddenly Mr. Fitz bent down and picked it up. Mr. Fitz's hand brushed against hers as he handed it back to her. Instantly at the same time, they looked up and caught each others eyes. Starring into his gorgeous blue eyes she just couldn't find herself to look away from him and it seemed as if he couldn't either. They were interrupted when Spencer said "Aria, you coming?" Aria ripped her eyes away and took the folder out of her new English teachers hand and walked out of the class room.

**MR. FITZ (Ezra) POV**  
>What had just happened? Who is this girl? I looked at her and suddenly felt like I had known her forever. He decided that it was nothing to pay attention to. They had one moment together and besides she was his student. At the end of the he packed up his bag and walked out into the parking lot to get into his silver Camry. When Aria walked out of the same door and said "Mr. Fitz... can I talk to you?" Mr. Fitz turned around and couldn't help but smile. He replied with "Oh, Ms. Montgomery, what can I do for you?" "I don't know what it is but I haven't stopped thinking about you since this morning." He was happily surprised. "To be honest, I haven't stopped thinking of you either. But Aria, you're my student and we need to keep it that way." With that Aria gave him a smirk and walked towards her car. Ezra could not believe what had just happened. Could she really have had the same feeling he had? He shook his head in disbelief and drove way.<p>

The rest of the week flew by and before he knew it, it was Friday. As the bell rang, the students filed into the classroom. Ezra was only looking for one student. Aria. Ever since what happened on Monday he couldn't stop staring and smiling at her as she returned the favor. Ezra's eyes scurried around the room but he couldn't seem to spot Aria. He took attendance and Aria was marked absent. He was defiantly disappointed. He started the class off by giving the class a 5 page essay, when Aria walked in. A wave of heat and emotion ran through his body as he stared at her standing in the doorway. She looked absolutely stunning. "Sorry Mr. Fitz, my car broke down a mile down the road and I had to walk here after I called my dad." He smiled in acceptation and told her to take her seat. As the day slowed to an end Ezra got in his car and started pulling out as he spotted Aria. She was walking out of the school with a look of frustration on her face. He remembered back to earlier today when she said her car broke down. He decided what would be wrong with asking her if she needed a ride home. He pulled up next to her and told her he would be glad to give her a ride home. She looked at him in surprise. "Is that really such a good idea Mr. Fitz?" He looked confused. "What do you mean Aria?" "You know what I mean, we have something and every time I look at you or I am near you I just can't resist you. I know you feel the same thing" He shook his head agreeing but to her very much surprise answered "Then why are we pretending we have nothing? Come on, I'll take you back to my apartment and we will talk about what is going on between us." Aria got in the car and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek "Thank you."

They walked up to his apartment door -3B. Ezra opened the door and told Aria to come on in. Aria walked in and automatically smiled. "What?" Ezra said with a smile on his face. "Nothing, its just I love your apartment. It's so homey with all the books." "Really, you love reading too?" "Well yeah, I write too. But I keep it to myself." "Would you let me read some? I am your English teacher after all." Ezra said with a giggle. "Yeah don't remind me I really wish you weren't. We have something but I just can't deal with the idea of you being my teacher. It just isn't right." "Aria..." Ezra said in a shaky voice. Aria looked at him and knew what he was thinking. "Mr. Fitz, I guess your right... I just don't think I can control myself when we are in class. I can't handle being your student when I know a teacher/student relationship isn't what I want." Ezra nodded and simply answered, "You can start by calling me Ezra."


	2. Chapter 2: Don't know anything

Chapter 2:

_"Yeah don't remind me I really wish you weren't. We have something but I just can't deal with the idea of you being my teacher. It just isn't right."_

_"Aria..." Ezra said in a shaky voice. Aria looked at him and knew what he was thinking. _

_"Mr. Fitz, I guess your right... I just don't think I can control myself when we are in class. I can't handle being your student when I know a teacher/student relationship isn't what I want." Ezra nodded and simply answered, _

_"You can start by calling me Ezra."_

Ezra slowly lead Aria up to his little apartment; 3B. Aria stood in the apartment of Ezra Fitz. It is just how she had pictured it. Books lined the walls; cozy lights surrounded her body, the overall feel of the place made her feel at him.

"Make yourself at home" Ezra simply stated as he dashed over to Arias side. The light touch of Ezras body heat make Arias entire body shiver. Ezra noticed Aria was uncomfortable and backed away.

"Are you hungry? I can make dinner, if you'd like." He said making his way towards his tiny kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. I would really like that. Let me help you." Aria now had confidence she knew what she wanted. She did not understand why moment ago, when he touched her, she resisted. It didn't make any sense. Maybe she was scared of his age, or maybe that she just met the guy, but she knew it was not that he was her teacher. She has barely known him as her teacher speaking it was only the first week of school. But, she had to know for sure.

"Alright, can you go over to the fridge and get some eggs?" Ezra said not noticing Aria slowly making her way over to him. A little bit closer that an average student would approach their teacher.

"Aria, what are you doing?" Ezra was now confused but only for a minute. Suddenly, Aria wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed their lips together. After Ezra gathered what happened he softly left Aria another kiss wanted for a reaction. After they shared, the same look of consent their lips immediately crashed together. Ezras hand slid down Arias waist and rested right on her lower hip. Aria hooking her arms around Ezras neck twisted her and Ezras movements, causing Ezras back to hit the wall. Aria opened her lips and allowed his tongue to easily enter. Ezra wrapped his hand into Arias hair while slowly tangling it between his fingers. Aria wrapped her legs around his hips, while Ezra swiftly lifted her up and turned her to she was now against the wall, taking control. It all felt so right, a missing puzzle piece. But thoughts started running through Ezras mind and he had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Aria, Aria.." Ezra moaned in between kisses.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." And with that Aria found her feet again and simply stated,

"Your right. I really don't know anything about you, _Ezra_."


End file.
